


Winter Wrap-Up is Coming

by Chash



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong with them?" asks Rarity.</p>
<p>Twilight looks down at the letter Princess Celestia sent, her jaw dropping further and further as she goes down. "Almost everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Going to Need a Bigger Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a bunch of scenes of ponies and Game of Thrones characters interacting. I don't like to do the whole "Updated whenever I feel like it!" thing, but that is really the only way to describe when I update this. Also, there are references to events of Game of Thrones, so warnings for references to gore and spoilers through the end of the third season of that show.

When Princess Celestia had told her she was going to face her greatest trial ever, Twilight Sparkle had a few ideas about what it could be. Another monster to defeat, another kingdom to save, another threat to all of Equestria to subdue. She'd read all her books--some of them _twice_ \--and she'd been sure she was ready for anything.

But not this.

"What _are_ those?" asks Rainbow Dash.

"They're called people," says Twilight Sparkle. "I was turned into one. Remember, when Sunset Shimmer stole my crown?"

" _That's_ what you were?" asks Dash. "Gross!"

"What's wrong with them?" asks Rarity.

Twilight looks down at the letter Princess Celestia sent, her jaw dropping further and further as she goes down. "Almost everything," she says, horrified. "This is going to take a lot of friendship."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asks Applejack. "Everypony pick a people and let's go!"

"A person," says Twilight. "One people is called a person."

"Ooh, I want that one!" says Pinkie, bouncing off, and in seconds, Fluttershy is alone, looking at one of the people.

"Oh, um, hello," says Fluttershy, giving the person a nervous smile. She glances down at Twilight's list, trying to see which one it is. "You must be Ned Stark's bastard!"

Jon Snow gives the talking horse a weak smile.


	2. Stitch and Bitch

"This really is delicious. What did you say it was called?"

Cersei looks at the unicorn, then down at her own goblet, and back at the unicorn. It's still a unicorn, like out of a storybook. White, a purple mane and tail, any young girl's dream come true. It seems to be using its horn to hold the goblet.

Cersei takes a generous gulp. "Wine," she says shortly.

"Wine. Wonderful! I can't thank you enough. I'm Rarity. Did I see you were a Queen?"

"Queen Regent."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but your shape is _fascinating_! So many curves! So much to think about." 

Cersei raises her eyebrows; is the unicorn trying to seduce her? She has another gulp of wine.

"I hope that isn't rude!" the unicorn continues quickly. "I'm a designer. I don't mean to brag, but I made Princess Cadence's wedding dress. And I mean no offense, but I can't help but notice your dress is very--plain."

"Plain," Cersei repeats.

"It's just that if _I_ were to make an ensemble for a _Queen_ \--pardon me, Queen Regent--it would be much grander! And many more jewels. Of course it would be a challenge, what with your, well." The unicorn laughs softly. "Your anatomy. But I would be honored if you would allow me to make the attempt."

Cersei drains her goblet. "Well, if I can't leave anyway," she says, with a sigh. "What kinds of jewels can you offer?"


	3. Party Planning Committee

"Now," says the pink pony, pacing back and forth in front of the room. "Who can tell me why we're here?"

Walder Frey and Tywin Lannister exchange a look.

"PARTIES," says the pony, hitting her blackboard with her hoof for emphasis. "I don't take a lot of things seriously, but I am serious about parties. What's the most important kind of party?" she asks. "You!"

Roose Bolton jumps in his seat. "Weddings?" he offers.

"No, birthdays," says the pony. "BUT THEN weddings! And do you know what we don't do at a wedding?"

"This is absurd," Walder mutters. Before anyone can respond, the pony has hauled out an artillery piece and shot it at him. Tywin expects a shower of blood, but the man is just covered in colorful paper and glitter.

"No talking!" says the pony. "You have all FAILED at weddings! You don't get to talk! You have to learn about how to throw a good party, and then you're going to throw a nice party for _everyone_. Do you understand?"

"This is preposterous," says Tywin, and finds himself with a face full of glitter as well.

"I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" the pony yells. "GOOD! LESSON ONE!"

*

"This is your singing telegram," Tywin says. Sansa has never heard him sound so--dead inside. "I hope it finds you well. You're invited to a party, cause we think you're really swell."

Sansa looks at Pinkie Pie, who's beaming. "No one is going to die at all!" she says. "And that's a Pinkie promise!"

"Sorry about your family," Tywin continues, "your mom was pretty great. It was wrong of us to kill her, hope my apology's not too late."

"That's a--lovely party hat you're wearing," Sansa says carefully.

"Sing more!" says Pinkie. "Louder! More enthusiasm! Don't make me get the cannon!"

"The Lannisters have been unkind, we really are the worst," says Tywin, with a little more of a tune. "We want to try and make amends, we hope you'll be the first."

"How many more verses are there?" Sansa asks Pinkie.

"Seventeen!"

She beams at Tywin. "Please, do continue."


End file.
